Street racing
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: Ronan waits for Kavinsky to show up so he can speed down the abandond roads and leave the other boy far behind in the dust. To his surprise he isn't the only one to show up for his midnight bad decision. (I own nothing except OC and the story line)


His car purred beautifully underneath the lightest pressure of his feet to the pedal, a sound he had grown to love. It always came accompanied by the satisfying vibration of the car springing to life, making it seem more like a wild beast growling awake than a piece of metal. His fingers tapped slightly on the black leather steering wheel, as he sat waiting in the middle of the street. He watched the light jump from red to green to orange and to red again, flicking away without anyone there to pay attention to it. With a deep inhale he relaxed into the chair that swallowed him perfectly, completely used to the shape of his back and shoulders. His nostrils filled with the scent of clean leather, cheap vodka, cigarette smoke (even tho he didn't smoke himself) and the faintest hint of mint reminding him that he should be at Monmouth studying instead of in the abandon road.

Before he could dwell a lot longer on that thought a sound caught his attention. It was the softest sound of a perfectly designed high power motor being abused by an ignorant twat. The sound was quickly followed by the familiar of a heavy base line. A sleek white Mitsubishi pulled to a screeching halt next to the pitch black Camaro. Kavinsky had finally arrived. There was never a certainty that he would, but somehow whenever Ronan made bad decisions he seemed to turn up. Through the tinted windows he could just make out the figure of the dark haired boy, with a flash of white he smiled tauntingly at Ronan.

In response he simply revved his car once again, letting it speak for him. Both of them focused their attention the traffic light, it had just turned orange again. The anticipation for it to turn green again made Ronan's heart race with adrenalin, a grin spreading over his face. There was no better insult he could hurl into the other boys face instead of leaving him in the dust on dark nights like these. His knuckles cracked slightly as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, he pointedly ignore Kavinsky's challenging revs, all it did was make a lot of sound and fuck up the motor.

The light jumped to red and he could feel the tension in the air, the muscles in his back tensed and relaxed as he prepared himself to tear the streets to shreds. To his surprise a new sound joined them, clearly he hadn't been the only one to notice it as the other car fell silent. The softer growl of a motorbike approached and in the rear view mirror he spotted a sleek black model heading their way. Most people knew better than to ride these streets this late at night. To his even bigger surprise the rider pulled up right between the two cars and set one foot down.

On top of the bike sat a rider fully clad in black, tho it was very clear that it was a girl a top of it. The tips of her silky brown hair escaped from the helmet she had strapped on. Also the top and leather jacket didn't hide other more feminine features. This didn't escape Kavinsky's notice as he rolled down his window, flashed a wide smile at her with a wink. He must have yelled something but she didn't pay him much attention, instead flicking her gaze to Ronan for a second before returning to the light.

Her intention was clear. So Ronan let his feet press down slightly on the gas, the car roaring to life and waiting for the command to speed off, Kavinsky followed his lead. For a second the only sound was the purrs of three motor, the heavy music coming from the white car and the crickets in the field. Then the light turned green. The air filled with a screech of tires, the roar of motors and the smell of exhaust. The road disappeared underneath the wheels of his cars as he sped off into the distance, the white car and smaller bike right beside himself. A quick glance allowed him to see that the girl had thrown her flat against the bike and was keeping up quite easily.

His car let out a soft rumble and he switched gears, immediately making it jump forward even quicker, and the smoothness of the transition sending a thrill down his spine. Kavinsky had managed to catch his car at the right moment and was keeping up. Tho out of nowhere the motorcycle started to pull ahead of them, just a little, a clear challenge. So Ronan slammed his foot down making the motor whine a little in protest against the sudden acceleration, tho with a quick jerk he switched gears again and it continued forward at an incredible speed without hesitation. He left both of the other vehicles behind in his dust as he shot forward. He could hear the Mitsubishi struggling as the other boy fucked up the next gear shift, the car bucking slightly in protest and making him lose speed instantly. The girl however didn't let herself be beat that easily, instead a loud snarl reached his ears as the bike pulled up, its front wheel leaving the ground slightly as she caught up with him.

They speed up, leaving Kavinsky and his toxic music behind. He watched the speedometer tick up, up and up, the surrounding area flying passed him as his car flew down the road. When he reached maximum speed and the black figure was still by his side confusion nagged at his head. Surely this wasn't possible, the bike shouldn't be able to keep up with his Camaro, but it seemed to do so without issue. They took a sharp turn in the road, nothing but the moon and stars illuminating the street now that they were this far away from the city.

That is when Ronan noticed the obstruction in the middle of the road, half of the street had been broken up, leaving just one lane open. He was on that lane, but she didn't slow down, in fact she seemed to be speeding up. The street race had become a game of chicken, who would relent and let the other pass through the street. The wind howled on the outside of the car as they continued to fly down the street at a wonderful speed, he had rarely felt so alive. No race with Kavinsky had ever taken so long, or any of the other Aglionby boys. They always at his dust after a minute or two, but this girl, whoever she was wasn't giving up.

At this point whoever was going to relent would already have to pull at the breaks rather drastically. It would make him shoot forward in his car for sure, he could only wonder what it would do to someone on a bike. The road block kept coming closer and closer, breaking would soon be impossible but neither of them seemed to be showing signs of slowing down. When the large orange blocks were just a few meters ahead the bike let out a massive growl as she suddenly sped forward, the sound of the motor overheating combining with the sound of screeching wheels on the asphalt.

One moment the bike was next to his car, the next she threw herself in front of his car, just in time to not crash into the cinder blocks. In surprise Ronan slammed his foot down on the brakes the car protesting loudly and swerving out of his controle. He clutched the wheel and tried to steer into the slipping as the car swirled around, tires burning, his seatbelt cutting hard into his skin. When the car finally came to a halt he was panting, the nose of the vehicle pointing backwards, large black marks showing where his tires had fought against the street. Dirt, dust and smoke rose up from around his black car. His breathing was coming out in short and heavy pants, his nails had dug into the wheel of his car. He raised his head to look ahead of him and there was the biker. She had one foot on the floor to keep it from falling over and had tipped her visor open.

Her golden eyes stared straight into his and her wicked smile showed the adrenalin rush she had just felt. Part of him wanted to get out of the car and swear loudly at her for almost killing him, but the look she had in her eyes, the insanity of what had just happened made him stay put. She cocked her head a little and raised her eyebrow, the gesture was so out of place, so unnaturally calm after the adrenalin rush he had just had it made him burst into uncontrollable maniacal laughter. He through his head back and barked out a laugh, followed by a few swear words and a bit more laughter. Vaguely form the other side of his car door he could hear her laughing too. When he looked back at her, she had collapsed over the wheel of her bike, her body shaking with laughter. She straightened herself and looked back at him, lifting her foot from the floor, flashing him another smile, still laughing she closed the visor and speed off again.

Leaving him alone in the dark, in the middle of the road in her dust.


End file.
